Just a crush?
by Dan Kuso00
Summary: Ruby x Blake struggling with their feelings. Mostly cute and sweet. Also, there will be a bit of Freezerburn
1. Deeply in love

Strong. Fearless. Experienced huntress. Great leader, and even greater friend. Caring, funny **and so damn cute and huggable.**

For the past few months Blake had struggled with her crush towards a certain rose.

Blake's PoV  
 _I'm a mess. My feelings are a mess. I mean... how could I get myself into a situation like this? 4 months of dreams about Ruby. 4 months of 4 months spent hoping she would notice me. 4 months of fearing that someone would steal her. I tried getting rid of these feelings - didn't work, only made them stronger. I can barely control myself around Ruby - I've lost count of how many times I've watched her in her sleep or kissed her cheek. Sometimes I would lend her my books, (of course not those for adults) and she shared cookies with me.  
_ _But... there is no use for reminiscencing sweet memories. Ruby will never see in me anything more than a friend... and I certainly do not want to mess up my friendship with Yang. I need to get over Ruby. But... living in the same room, being on the same team, training together and attending the same classes only makes it harder. Confessing my feelings is not an option... I would only get rejected_

* * *

 _So that would be all for the first chapter. I'm sorry for it's shortness, I'm not really good at starting stories. Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes. Fell free to leave any comments or suggestions ^^_


	2. A much needed talk

_Italic_ **\- thoughts and flashbacks  
" - speaking**

Ruby felt like she was going crazy. Her thoughts were consumed with fantasies about her feline teammate - Blake Belladonna.  
 _I hate it! I do not want to feel so much strong emotions, especially not towards someone who will never love me back... some people may think that I'm just a dumb kid... but I'm smart enough to know that I have zero chances of winning Blake's heart_  
Ruby smiled lightly when she got flashbacks of moments spent with Blake:

 _Ruby and Blake reading books. Ruby feeding Blake cookies. Ruby buying for Blake 100 cans of tuna. Ruby watching Blake's training from hiding spot. Ruby reading one of Blake's adult themed books... images of her doing those things with Blake stayed with her for weeks._

Said smile left Ruby's lips as dark thoughts clouded her mind

 _"_ Blake would never love 's strong, smart, pretty... and I'm... weak, childish..." Ruby whispered to herself, while fighting back tears. After a few minutes she managed to calm down down, wiped tears and went back to sleep. What Ruby didn't know was that her sister watched her silently.

Yang's PoV  
 _I'm really worried about Ruby_. _At first fer crush on Blake was cute. The way her eyes sparkled when looking at Blake, or those few times when she gave her fish in exchange for opportunity to touch her ears (even Weiss smiled when she saw that). I was quite certain that Blake and Ruby would soon end up together and live happily ever after - but time dragged on, it's been about 4 months and any of them haven't made a single move, let alone any confession. It's frustrating! How in the hell Blake does not see Ruby's longing glances?! And how Ruby can sleep so peacefully when Blake is kissing her all over her face?! (I've allowed it only because Blake never did anything beyond that) I need to help them get together!_

Yang sighed heavily, rubbed her eyes, straightened her bed-sheet and returned to sleep with determination to help.

 **~ At Morning, in dining hall ~**

Ruby sat next to Blake, while Weiss and Yang sat across the table.

"So, do you any plans for today Ruby?" Yang asked while eating pancakes and doing her best to not make it seem like she was up to something.  
"Well... I'm going to train with Jaune. He promised to help me improve my hand to hand combat style" Replied Ruby, and smiled lightly.

Her smile did not go unnoticed by both Yang and Blake. While Blake's expression turned grim at the thought of Ruby being alone with someone, Yang smirked menacingly and said "You seem really happy about that,little sister" Ruby looked at her surprised "Well... I am, he's my friend"  
Yang's smirk widened and she leaned towards her sister, while looking her straight into eyes "Is he really just a friend?" That qestion made Blake gasp and turn her full attention to the two sisters, while Weiss watched whole situation out of corner of her eye. Ruby blushed in frustration and shouted "NO! I'm not interested in him!"  
Blake let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding back.  
"Oh? So you prefer girls?" Yang pressed on.  
Blake's mouth went wide open at so straightforward question, while Weiss choked a bit on her strawberry juice.

"I... I gotta go!" Ruby shouted and darted away using her Semblance and leaving behind her a trail of rose petals  
"I have to... check something!" With that explanation Blake also left, rushing after Ruby.  
Yang snickered and said to herself "Those two... at least maybe now Blake will do something, like invite Ruby on a date"  
Unfortunately, her gloating thoughts were cut short by Weiss and her demanding question "What the hell was that?"  
Yang looked at her questioningly "What do you mean? Someone had to do something, otherwise they would circle around their feelings and never confess"  
"That's not how love works!" came an angry reply from Weiss  
"Oh? Would you like to show me how exactly love works?" asked Yang in flirtatious tone, in response Weiss could only stare at her while blushing deeply, and after a few seconds she stormed out of cafeteria.  
"It's about time I also make Freezerburn a thing" she whispered to herself, watching Weiss leave.

 **~ With Ruby & Jaune (and Blake) in training classrom** ~  
Sparring between Jaune and Ruby did not go well for the girl - Jaune was able to land a few critical hits on her, one of them sent her flying and crashing into a wall (Blake almost intervened at the sight of her leader getting so beat up) . Ruby was clearly defocused. After some time Jaune called off training and asked straightforwardly "What's the matter? You've never been so distracted during training. Is something bothering you?"  
Ruby laughed with clear unease and tried to downplay it with a lie "No, it's nothing important"  
Jaune's expression changed from worried to a bit more stern one, and he put his hand on her arm "Ruby, I'm your friend, if you have any problem, talk to me about it, I'll see if I can help"  
Behind cracked open doors Blake stiffened upon seeing Jaune so close to Ruby, Yang's question didn't fully leave her mind. Also, her mind was blown with so many thoughts - she grew aware that the longer she stayed behind the doors, the more grew chances of her being discovered by someone, but she was desperate to know what is worrying _her little_ rose.  
Ruby finally spoke, worry and insecurity clear in her voice. "Well... you see, today Yang asked me if... I'm interested you"  
Jaune looked stupefied and it took him a few second to finally utter a reply "That's stupid! We're like family!"  
Ruby eased off a bit, and stifled a giggle. "I know! But then.. she asked if I'm... you know... gay ... and the thing is... I am. But... I'm afraid to tell her that. What if Yang hates me after I confess it to her?" Her voice trembled at the last part, and started to have teary eyes  
Jaune's facial expression softened, and for a bit he was silent, when he spoke again his voice was soft and comforting "Ruby... she's your sister. She will love you no matter what. And if she hates you for who you are... me and my team will beat some sense into her"  
Ruby smiled softly and hugged her friend.  
Meanwhile Blake felt that it was her cue to leave. She already got the answer she wanted to know. She retreated back to her team's room, while smiling widely. Ruby likes girls! Well, that fact gave her at least slight hope for winning Ruby's heart. But - first she needed to make sure Yang was okay with that... also, a bit of advice would be really helpful.

Back in training class Ruby hesitantly said "But... there's another thing aside from that."  
Jaune looked at her, worry clouding his eyes "What is it?"  
"I have... a crush... on Blake" Ruby hid her face in her hands, not wanting to show her deep blush.  
Jaune's mouth fell open "B... Blake? Really?"  
"She's just so cute, so mature, funny, kind, helpful, also her ears are so wiggly that it's hard not to touch them all the time! And that smile... whenever she does it, I feel like I'm melting!" It was clear that poor scythe master had lost herself in her ramblings so Jaune simply waited when she runs out of breath.  
"Sorry about that... I don't really have anyone to talk about that" Said Ruby shyly after she got out of her **Admiring Blake's awesomeness** state.  
The boy only smiled reassuringly at her, before asking "So... what are you gonna do about it? Confess? Flirt?"  
Ruby saddened a bit "I don't know... you see, I'm not even sure if she likes girls, let alone liking me... I don't want to make things weird between me and her"  
"But... isn't it worth trying?" Inquired the blonde  
"Well... I might give it a shot, but I'll have to think about it. Anyway, thanks for listening to me" Ruby smiled at him, Jaune smiled back and they both went back to their teams.

So that would be all for chapter two. Hope you like it, sorry for a bit of delay, that took longer than expected. I'll try to publish at least one in a week, but no promises.  
Special thanks to **merendinoemiliano, Conduit2Master, Nagaichi and Darkdragon0298** _for_ _their reviews.  
_ _And thanks a lot to everyone who followed or faved my story ^^ Also, I want to warn you that I plan on doing a few... sex scenes. That said, in a few chapters rating of this story will change._


	3. Confession

When Blake came back she went straight to Yang - fortunately the heiress was absent and Blake was able to talk with her partner privately. She coughed just to get the blonde's attention, and reminded herself to not panic - after all they were friends.

"Yang... would you be okay with it, if I told you that I see Ruby as more than a friend?" Blake's voice was quiet, and she herself was unable to look the brawler straight into eyes.

That question made Yang fall out of her bed.

"Are you serious?!" Yang's vocal power startled Blake.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! It's just... the more time I spent with her, the more I started to fall for her!" Blake outburst in panic, unsure if she should run for her life, or stay and convince Yang that her feelings for Ruby are sincere.

"Are you kidding me? I totally saw the way you looked at her! Plus, you rarely let anyone touch your ears... to be fair, I'm surprised Ruby hasn't already realized that you are hopelessly in love with her" Replied Yang after she got up from the ground, the last five words she said in a slightly mocking tone with devious grin.

"I am **NOT** hopelessly in love with Ruby!" shouted Blake in a very squeaky voice, while soft blush crept on her face

"Yes you are" Taunted her Yang with glimmering eyes - she won't let Blake get away with that, she loved teasing her partner about every possible thing

"Hush, you would do better by helping me with discovering if she likes me."

"... Wouldn't it make more sense to first verify if she likes girls?" questioned Yang with raised eyebrows

Bake's ears fell flat in shame "I... kind of... overheard her confess that she's gay to Jaune"

Yang shot her a death glare, and Blake felt wave of shame hit her... that confession wasn't for her to hear. Yang sighed and continued "You're going to pretend to not know this. I'm going to do the same. And Blake... just remember, if you **EVER** hurt my little Ruby... I will personally make sure that you pay for hurting her" For about 10 seconds Yang's red eyes stared into Blake's, before they went back to normal color.

"G-Got it" replied Blake, quite a lot terrified by Yang's sudden change of attitude.

Yang calmed down, breathed in and out, then smiled friendly "You know what? Let's make a deal. I will help you swoon my sister, and you will help me not make a fool of myself in front of Weiss"

"YOU LIKE WEISS?!" Shrieked Blake, eyes widening in shock. Out of all people, Weiss seemed like the last person that Yang would ever be interested in.

"Quiet you dolt, she might be somewhere near!" Hissed Yang, clearly unhappy with Blake's yelling.

The cat faunus facepalmed "Really Yang? Dolt?"

After a second Yang realized what she said and her face turned red "You see?! She's rubbing off on me! And next thing I'll do will be dying my hair white!"

Blake let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes "Calm down, you're overreacting"

Yang snarled something back under her breath, but did not dare to say it louder. After a moment of silence she rubbed her neck and asked, looking at her partner with hope "So... any hints?"

Blake let her thoughts wander around Weiss and her personality for a bit.

"Definitely don't say or do anything perverted to her... at least not on first date. Treat her with respect, be sweet to her, supportive... in other words: prove her that she can rely on you, that you are more than fists and anger"  
"Understood" Yang nodded, her expression turning into serious time it was Blake who looked at Yang in hopes for some advice.  
"Well, as for Ruby... be kind to her, make a lot of physical contact, compliment her, do **NOT** yell at her. Also, Ruby likes dogs so if I were you I would really work on your... attitude towards them."  
Blake frowned when she heard about dogs, but soon smiled "Thanks a lot"

Suddenly doors swung open, revealing ecstatic Ruby and annoyed Weiss.  
"WE'RE BACK!" Exclaimed happily Ruby, eyes shining and widely smiling.  
At first, both Blake and Yang were mortified that their discussion was overheard by Ruby and Weiss, but both relaxed when noticing that none of them payed attention to her and Yang - Ruby jumped on her bed and started reading her comics, while Weiss sat on her bed and started reading her notes for history class.  
Blake and Yang shared knowing smiles, and after a second the blonde approached Weiss "Um... Princess... would you mind if I studied with you?"  
Weiss looked up from her notes at Yang, surprise clear in her eyes, and asked with uncertainty in her voice "You want to... study with me?"  
"Yes" Came a simple reply from Yang, whose face was getting a bit red, and eyes started showing panic.  
"Well then, let's go, we''l study in library" Weiss said standing up, gathering her notes and walked out, and was soon followed by very timidly looking Yang - it seemed like she lost all of her bravado.

When they left Blake gathered up all her confidence she had and jumped onto Ruby's bed, startling poor cookie lover.  
"Gah!" Ruby screamed and jumped up in surprise. "H-Hey Blake. Do you need something?" She asked in a bit shaky voice  
Blake smiled reassuringly "No, just wanted to spend some time alone with you"

 _Ruby's PoV  
_ 'I almost melted when Blake said she wanted to spend time with just me, it was like a dream come true!'  
"So, what's your comic about?" Asked Blake genuinely interested.  
"It's about a girl with scythe" I replied... and Blake snickered  
"Really Ruby? A story about a girl with a scythe?" She questioned, looking at me in disbelief  
"It's really great story! Plus, Melody is a real hero! And she also has a sidekick who is a cat faunus! And Melody has a crush on her!"  
'... Please kill me. RUBY ROSE, WHY DID YOU SAY THE PART ABOUT CRUSH ON A CAT FAUNUS!'

 _Blake's Pov  
_ 'I must admit, I was kind of surprised... things are looking very good for me. Now I also have affirmation that she's not against human-faunus relationships!'  
"Do you... prefer girls?" I tried to be delicate with this question. but I felt like I **HAD TO** ask about it. I needed her to come out to me before I could even think about any deeper relationship with her. For a second I regretted voicing it, because Ruby tensed up a bit, looked at her foot... but finally spoke in barely audible voice "Yes, I do"  
It took me all my willpower to not scream in joy, instead I just wrapped my arms around her, hugged her as strong as I could and whispered in her ear "I also prefer girls"

* * *

 ** _So that would be all for today's chapter ^^ Thanks for reviews, favs and follows 3 Also - the next chapter will start off with Freezerburn, but do not worry - Ladybug also will have their sweet moments :D  
Another important thing is that I am planning on making every chapter being at least 1.000 words long.  
Have a good night/morning or afternoon! ^^_**


End file.
